Last Time
by Lark4560
Summary: It's Hermione's wedding and Draco is there for a dance. Sequeal to Next Time. OneShot.


**I'm very evil I think. I get the feeling, most of you who read Next Time won't be thrilled. **

She was radiant. Her hair was piled on her head in bun with so many twisting curls and sparkling pins. Her blue eyes were brought out with just the tiniest hint of makeup. Her dress fitted to her frame, hugging every one of her very nice curves until the last possible moment then flaring out into a beautiful train. It was strapless and chic. It made her look like a million bucks. There was only one thing I did not like about that dress. It was white. Her shoes were sandals, showing off those toes also painted white.

She looked wonderful, but that's not what made her radiant. It was her smile, so wide and willing. It came forward at every chance blinding and brilliant. It was her laugh, echoing through the dance room, so joyous and innocent. It was those three curls, soft dark brown, out of place and swinging as she did. It was the way she danced. She was almost terrible at it, yet it didn't stop her from swaying her hips and bobbing her head. I remembered how awful she'd been at the club; I remembered how I hadn't cared.

A song, one that I recognized, the one we'd danced at the club to, came from the band. Potter stopped swinging her around and set her down gently. He backed away searching for his wife, the lovely female Weasley, who though I didn't want to admit was dashing in her yellow bridesmaid dress. That left Granger alone and looking for someone else to dance with. I stepped forward, erasing my scowl. No one else would dance with her during what I had taken to calling our song.

"Granger, I'd like a dance." Not smooth, not even kind. But that was who I had to be now.

She looked startled, looking up at me with those big brown doe eyes of hers that made me want to beat off any other guy. But she accepted my hand and we were dancing.

I twirled her slow, in an almost waltz-y way though the song was a little faster. But she was beautiful and we were dancing so I don't think it mattered that much. She twisted back to me and I placed my hand on her hip, clasping hers in the other. It always amazed me how wonderful she felt, how perfect she fit to me. She was supple where she needed to be. I held her at arms length. I would not let myself get carried away.

She smiled up at me, her brown eyes crinkling, her tantalizing lips stretching to show her even white teeth. I smirked back, trying not to get involved.

"I remember this song." She said a certain fond note in her head. "We danced to it that night when I was trying to make Ron jealous." I was touched she remembered. "I was ridiculously smashed then wasn't I?"

And then she laughed. I had to swirl her away, and stare at her dress, because if I looked at her face, and those shining eyes, I would do something I would most certainly regret.

When she came back I cockily replied, "No one forgets when they dance with me Granger. Haven't you heard? Draco Malfoy is a dancing fiend."

"Oh ho ho." She chuckled, and I considered just kissing her right there. "Well then I suppose I'm honored, oh mighty lord of the dance."

We danced again in silence. I was enjoying the way her body seemed to know how to move with mine. When we danced I'm sure we looked terrible but to me, we-she could never be anything but sexy. Her feet knew which was to go before I even took the step, her arms knew where to go before she even finished the spin. When we danced I felt so in sync with her, so much a part of her, it was almost scary. Almost except this was something I craved.

She broke the silence again, this time seriously. "I really have to thank you."

I blinked. I knew what she was going to say, but I didn't want to hear it. "For what?"

"For helping me find my husband. If you hadn't introduced us, I never would have thought to marry him."

"Granger, you knew him all through Hogwarts."

"I'd known of him, Draco. But I didn't know him."

I sighed feeling something so out of my nature about to shoot out of my mouth. She had this effect on me. "I suppose I should thank you too."

"For what?"

"For inviting me to your wedding."

"Of course you were invited. Blaise and I both wanted you here, and we work together. It's time for us to be on friendly terms, and what better way to start?"

The song ended before I could tell her I could think of many ways to have a friendly start. She hugged me then left, sifting through the crowd of people to find her husband. Blaise was talking to Potter, laughing over a scotch. He saw Granger, and his eyes lit up. He snagged her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

I turned away feeling almost sick. I couldn't watch that. I'd devoted a good portion of my life to try and woo her into love with me. And I'd introduced her to her husband at the same time. I guess my life wasn't ever really meant to have a happy ending.

I left, loosening my silver tie and untucking my shirt. My hands slipped into my pockets and I'm sure I might have even shuffled my feet once or twice, and possible I kicked a rock.

This was the last dance for Mrs. Hermione Zabini and me. And this was the last time I'd ever call her Granger. And this was the last time, I would ever get the chance to make her mine.

**So? How was it? Terrible huh? How could I do that to him? Perhaps if you ask nicely I may write an Alternative Ending.**


End file.
